


Everything Will Be Alright

by divineindefeat



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Past Underage, Principal Thor, Protective Thor (Marvel), Single Parent! Loki, Teacher Loki (Marvel), past dubious consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineindefeat/pseuds/divineindefeat
Summary: “So how long have you been in your position here Principal Odinson?” Loki inquired, locking eyes with Thor as he nursed his coffee. “Not to be presumptuous but you look rather young.”“It’s Thor remember?” Thor shot Loki a grin. “I’ve been principal here for five years this year, it’s gone by crazy fast and I love it here. I was fortunate to rise up to this position relatively quickly after only about 8 years of being a teacher,” Thor tossed back the last gulp of his coffee. “However, I just turned 35 this past month so I’m not quite a spring chicken anymore like you young fresh out of college teachers,” Thor laughed.





	Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I slipped and started writing another fic. I'm the queen of comma splices so I apologize in advance for that. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> Title and lyrics from "Everything Will Be Alright" by the Killers

  
"I'm coming to find you if it takes me all night  
_Wrong until you make it right_  
_And I won't forget you_  
_At least I'll try and run, and run tonight"_

 

Thor straightened up the nameplate on his desk as the finishing touch of tidying up his office. _Principal Odinson,_ the gold inscription read. After all these years, Thor was still in awe of his position. His lofty dreams had actually become reality after many years of hard work, spending his days as a teacher and nights taking classes to earn his master’s degree in Education Administration.

He loved his work as a teacher, but he always felt that he could impact more students lives as a principal. He loved working with teachers and students alike to make sure that the kids were getting the best education possible in the safest environment for all students.

Today Thor was preparing to meet a new teacher and introduce them to the school. Meeting the new teachers was one of Thor’s favorite parts of his job as he could get a feel for who would be responsible for such precious cargo.  
  
His office had been in complete disarray the last few weeks, busy as Thor was, but Thor always thought it was important to make a good first impression.

Thor took a seat back in his office chair that made him feel oh so official, and relaxed while he awaited the arrival of the new teacher. As Thor fiddled around with his desktop to find the relevant materials, he heard the expected knock on the door. “Sir, Mr. Laufeyson is here for his first day,” His secretary announced.

“Come on in!” Thor hollered.

A tall, lean man with inky black hair in waves down to his shoulders peeked in the door and slowly opened the door. Thor took a sharp intake of breath, feeling the temperature increase as the man walked into the room gracefully, showcasing his outfit of unusually fitted black dress pants and a smart black coat with a green scarf wrapped around his long pale neck.

“Please, Mr. Laufeyson take a seat, he gestured to the seat in front of his desk, trying his best to pull himself together. There was something about this man’s aura that was both enticing and mildly imposing, despite Thor’s own larger than life personality.

Mr. Laufeyson sauntered over to the chair, first crouching down slightly to offer Thor a hand and a sharp smile. “Mr. Laufeyson, but you can call me Loki. It’s a pleasure to meet you Principal Odinson, I’m honored to be given the opportunity to work here,” Loki made direct eye contact with Thor, revealing bright, forest green eyes framed by dark eyelashes. Thor took the hand, giving it a firm handshake and trying not to take notice of the softness of the new teacher’s skin.

“The pleasure is mine, we are so fortunate to have you here Loki, especially at such short notice at this point in the middle of fall semester. And please, call me Thor, only the students call me Principal Odinson,” Thor smiled. “I trust that Mrs. Harrison handled the HR part of onboarding?” Loki nodded in response. “Fantastic, well then let’s give you a quick tour and show you to your classroom before the students arrive.”

Thor led Loki through the school, showing him the science wing, math wing, gymnasiums, auditorium, and the cafeteria. “Oh, I almost forgot the most important place!” Thor exclaimed, leading Loki into the teacher’s lounge. “It’s not much but there’s always hot coffee fresh and available. How do you take yours?” Thor asked, pulling two mugs from the cabinet and pouring himself a cup.

“Black is fine,” Loki replied, leaning against the counter. Thor smiled, pouring Loki a cup. “Be careful it’s hot,” Thor winked passing Loki the cup.

Loki lip curled slightly, “Thanks.”

Thor watched as Loki gingerly sipped his coffee and searched his thoughts desperately for a way to break the silence. After taking Loki on a tour through the school, he could see that Loki carried himself in a very controlled manner and he wanted him to relax a little. He also couldn’t help the need to get to know Loki better (he hoped it wasn’t just his dick talking). Luckily Loki was quicker, and Thor didn’t need to break the silence.

“So how long have you been in your position here Principal Odinson?” Loki inquired, locking eyes with Thor as he nursed his coffee. “Not to be presumptuous but you look rather young.”

“It’s Thor remember?” Thor shot Loki a grin. “I’ve been principal here for five years this year, it’s gone by crazy fast and I love it here. I was fortunate to rise up to this position relatively quickly after only about 8 years of being a teacher,” Thor tossed back the last gulp of his coffee. “However, I just turned 35 this past month so I’m not quite a spring chicken anymore like you young fresh out of college teachers,” Thor laughed.

Loki looked a little sheepish and made to say something, but Thor interrupted him clasping a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’re so excited to have you here. We need new, young blood here anyways,” Thor gave Loki a quick double pat on the shoulder, “Now come on let’s get you set up in your new classroom.”

Loki followed Thor looking a little stricken.

 

* * *

   

Loki breathed a sigh of relief as the principal has finally left him to his own devices. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the help, but the over eager, golden retriever of a man was beginning to overwhelm him a bit. He could only handle so much positive energy at time and Principal Odinson was something else entirely. Not to mention that he was a delicious, blonde hunk of a man…... _STOP!!!_ Loki thought to himself. He had no time for such thoughts, he needed to prepare for his first class ever. Besides, a man like Thor definitely had a wife and kids at home and would hardly be interested in someone like Loki.

Loki took his lesson plan and other materials from his leather shoulder bag. He looked around the classroom at the posters with cheesy positive affirmations in addition to tasteless decorations that the previous teacher had left and lamented that he had not been able to pick up anything better in the short notice that he’d been hired.

Loki was beginning to feel a bit shaky as the adrenaline from meeting with the administration and the principal had worn off. This was his first _real_ job and he was adamant about making a good first impression. He was incredibly lucky to have landed this position so quickly after obtaining his teaching certificate and he didn’t want to mess this up.  

Loki put his supplies and other items he’d brought from home on the desk and in the drawers, trying to get things ready as quickly as possible. He took a few deep breaths before he took a seat and looked over his lesson plan in the twenty minutes he had before his first group of students were set to arrive.

It was relatively basic, keeping it simple for the first day, but at least Principal Odinson had seemed impressed. Starting the students back up again after they had nothing but various substitute teachers for the last few weeks would be difficult but when he’d been hired, they had filled him in on what the 10th grade students had been learning with their last English teacher that had up and left abruptly halfway through the semester with no word.

Loki sat back in his chair in contentment pleased with his work and some time to take in deep breaths before his first-period students got there. He had six whole classes of kids to worry about, a significant amount for a first-time teacher, but he knew he had to take things day by day. He looked down at the lock screen on his phone and smiled. He had one important reason why this day needed to go well. His heart clenched as he looked at his lock screen, a picture of his five-year-old son sleeping soundly. Dropping him off at daycare that morning had been one of the most painful experiences of Loki’s 23-year-old life.

 

_"Mommy, mommy! I don wanna go here!” Narfi screamed, gripping onto Loki’s leg for dear life._

_Loki picked up his son and held him close to his chest, caressing his hair._  

_“Darling, you know you can’t call me that in public, “Loki murmured gently in Narfi’s ear. “Now look at me and listen little heart.”_

_Narfi looked at Loki with intent, mirrored green eyes. “Yes daddy,” He said in a small voice, big tears streaming down this face._

_“I love you more than anything Narfi, but daddy has to go to work so we can afford school and toys for you. You understand right?” Loki said as he stroked his son’s thick black hair._

_But I don wan skool or toys! I just want you, daddy!!!” Narfi clutched onto Loki in distress._

_Loki’s heart throbbed unpleasantly, “But we need to keep a roof over our heads, darling. Trust me, it will be okay, you will have fun and meet kids your age. You liked Ms. Anderson when      you met her didn’t you?” Loki gently put his son down and got down on a knee to be eye level with him. “Everything will be alright sweetheart, I promise,” Loki pressed a kiss to Narfi's forehead, and got up to lead him by the hand into the daycare center._

_Loki waited until he was in the safety of his car to break down sobbing._

 

Loki jolted out of his reverie when he heard the first students come into the classroom.

Loki quickly pulled himself together, “Welcome everyone! Feel free to take a seat wherever you like.”

The teens shot Loki a dismissive look and took their respective seats in the back of the room. He swore one of them looked him up and down and gave him a look of disgust, but he figured it was probably in his mind.  

Loki watched anxiously as the rest of the students started to pile in until the classroom was nearly full.

After the morning announcements, Loki rose to introduce himself and take attendance, when he was interrupted by a soft knock on the door, followed by Principal Odinson’s cheery face waltzing into the room.

“Sorry for the interruption, Mr. Laufeyson I just wanted to take the time to introduce you to the students.” Thor smiled and took his place beside Loki at the front of the classroom. “As you all know, your English teacher Mrs. Henderson abruptly left us and we are so _,_ _so_ grateful to have Mr. Laufeyson as your replacement on such short notice. I expect you all to treat him with the same respect that you showed Mrs. Henderson.”

There was an audible snicker from the back, “What was that?” Inquired the principal in a sharp but booming voice. Loki internally shuddered a bit at the tone, seeing how the masculine man could easily garner respect.

The class responded with silence.

“That’s what I thought.... _anyways_ , I’ll be hanging out in the back for a bit, so carry on as usual.” Thor smiled at Loki and gave him his signature shoulder pat, before making his way to a seat in the back of the class.

“Thank you Principal Odinson.....like the principal just told you, my name is Mr. Laufeyson and I will be your new English teacher. I hope that we can get started as close to where you left off with your previous teacher as possible. Our first lesson plan will be reading _Macbeth,_ a difficult novel but I assure you all that you will find it enjoyable,” The class stared up at Loki with renewed silence.

Loki went to pull up the attendance list on his school laptop, “Now let’s start with attendance. If everyone could tell me their pronouns, and something about themselves.... oh and do correct me if I say your name wrong.”

Attendance went well until he got to one of the kids sitting in the back.

“Anthony Wilder.”

“Pronouns are not a fag, and something about myself is that my father won’t like it that I have a fairy for a teacher.”

Loki stared down the kid at the back of the class and shot a brief look to Principal Odinson who looked outraged and ready to attack.

“Hmm, what a colorful use of the English language Anthony, how about you see me in detention for the next few weeks so we can discuss your supplemental assigned reading of _A Midsummers Night Dream_ so we can learn about fairies together since you seem to be so fascinated by them,” Loki smirked. The kid looked shell shocked but said nothing in response. Principal Odinson could be seen holding back laughter from the back of the room, looking rather impressed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After six and a half more hours the day was finally done.

Loki grabbed his bag and rushed out of school as quickly as possible. As he was rushing to the teachers parking lot, he crashed into something big, broad, and hard like a wall. Said wall chuckled and caught Loki by the shoulder and waist, steadying him. Loki looked up to find the principal giving him an amused look with light blue orbs.

“Woah there cowboy what’s the hurry?”

 Loki could feel his face flushing, “Sorry Mr. Odinson, I’m just meeting a friend after school and didn’t want to be late.”

“Hey, it’s Thor remember? Just be careful and watch where you’re going, we don’t want our new teacher getting injured,” Thor flashed his million-dollar smile. “I hope your first day here went alright after that jackass in your first period,” Thor frowned. “I don’t tolerate any form of bigotry here. I just want you to know that if you ever have any issues you can come right to me.”

Loki gave Thor a small, appreciative smile, “The rest of the day went perfectly well after the incident. Thank you for checking in I really appreciate the offer but I’m sure things will go fine here on out. I best be going, have a nice evening.” Loki waved goodbye and started back towards his car.

Once Loki got in his car, he drove to the daycare center as quickly as he reasonably could without breaking the law. He pulled into the parking lot and rushed inside to find Narfi playing blocks with another little boy. Loki breathed a sigh of relief. When Narfi saw him, he immediately stopped what he was doing and ran to hug Loki around his legs.

“Daddy, daddy I missed you!”

Loki picked up his tiny son and held him close to his chest.

“I missed you too, let’s go get groceries for dinner and then we can talk about your day when we get home, okay darling?”

At the store, Narfi used his big green pleading eyes to beg Loki for dinosaur chicken, his favorite that Loki normally never allowed due to the lack of nutritional value.

“Fine, but only because you were so good at daycare today and you have to agree to eat a bowl of peas with it as well mister,” Loki insisted. Narfi nodded in agreement, looking pleased with himself.

When it was bedtime, Loki read to Narfi a book of Narfi’s choosing as was their routine. This night Narfi chose _Where the Wild Things Are_ and fell asleep before getting through the book. Loki kissed his head of dark hair and turned out the light by the bedside table.

Loki was grateful that Narfi seemed to have adjusted well to daycare. Previously, Loki had friends watch over him and even paid babysitters to look after him when necessary, but his schedule was never such that he would need to leave Narfi at daycare for a whole day. He earned most of his degree online, so he was able to stay at home often.

Even though their new apartment had two bedrooms, so Narfi could have his own room, Loki let Narfi sleep in his bed that night, finding it difficult to be apart from him. Loki soon drifted off, curled up with his precious son.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thor poured himself a glass of whiskey and sank into his couch. As he sipped his drink, he looked around his huge empty house. It hadn’t seemed as desolate as when Jane had lived here with him. Their marriage had suffered through fertility issues and eventually dissolved with the last miscarriage. Thor did what he could to be by her side and comfort her, but the stress had hurt them both. High school sweethearts hardly lasted anyways and after Jane had pushed him away for months, she came to him one night with divorce papers. Thor was devastated.

Jane explained that she knew that Thor wanted a family and wished for him to be with someone that could provide that for him. Thor had cried that there were other ways, they could adopt or find a surrogate, but Jane had calmly shaken her head and explained to Thor that she used to think she wanted children too but realized that it was more for Thor’s sake than her own. She was fine without children, but she wanted Thor to be the father he was meant to be so badly. Their divorce was civil, and she let him keep the house as she was well off enough as an astrophysicist and wanted to move someplace else to start fresh.

Thor had been on his own for the past four years now.

He turned on the TV to watch some mind-numbing show, but his mind kept wandering to the new teacher. He was impressed with how he handled that asshole homophobic student. Thor was bisexual himself and though not anywhere near as feminine presenting as Loki was overtly, he still understood what assholes kids that age could be. He was glad that Loki could hold his own as such a young age.  

Thor found that thoughts of Loki’s beautiful green eyes and lithe figure kept creeping up on him. Thor laughed at his thoughts, he was such a dirty old man. He should not be thinking that way about his new twenty-something-year-old teacher. He couldn’t blame himself really though, it had been ages since he’d got some and he was a horny (nearly) middle-aged pervert. He had been married to his right hand for a while though and he knew this attraction would pass in time. He was nothing if not a man of discipline and self-control….at least when no one was testing him.

At the very least Loki seemed like he could use a friend, and Thor was willing and able to provide just that.

 


End file.
